


What Happens In Sunspear

by ThePeriwinklePrincess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Mention of Death, Sexual Content, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeriwinklePrincess/pseuds/ThePeriwinklePrincess
Summary: Don't sleep with your best friend's future brother-in-law, right before her wedding. Daenerys knows that. So why did she wake up next to him naked?Basically, I suck at writing summaries. Please give it a read.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 171
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Back_to_Black31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Back_to_Black31/gifts).



> Got this crazy idea for a multichapter fic and had to write this. It's also a late birthday gift for one of my best friends. Hope you guys enjoy this one.  
> Warning: Mentions of alcohol and recreational drug use.  
> Note: In this fic, Sunspear is sort of like the Vegas of modern Westeros, which being the reason why they all came down for a bachelor cum bachelorette trip, if that makes any sense lol.  
> Back_to_Black31 welcome to Ao3 and happy birthday, once again. Accept this humble gift from Jon, Dany and I.

Daenerys knows.

Even before she opens her eyes, she knows that there’s a naked man lying next to her. 

Now who could it be? Dany rummages through her memories of last night, dimmed by the swirly haze of alcohol and weed. She vaguely remembers the shots, the dancing, the hands roaming on her body—

Crap. Oh crap.

_Gods above, please, please don’t let it be him_ , Dany fervently prays as she carefully peeks over her shoulders. Of course it’s him. Jon Stark is drooling next to her, butt naked, because that’s just how Dany’s luck is.

_I’m never drinking again._ Dany swears as she carefully entangles herself from the sheets. Drinking leads to stupidity, and stupidity leads to waking up next to a douchelord supreme like Jon Stark.

It must be morning already, judging by the yellow rays streaming through the windows, strong and bright even after being filtered by the dark blinds of the suite. Yesterday, she had loved the Sunspear heat. Today, even looking at the sunlight makes her want to puke.

She fishes for her clothes among the discarded pile on the floor, ignoring the dull throb above her right eyebrow. Her pants are nowhere to be found, her panties have been reduced to a strip of fabric. Oh well, at least she has her top and bra. That’ll have to do. She has to leave, preferably while he’s asleep.

Dany briefly wonders what her mother would say, if she saw her like this. Something unpleasant, for sure.

The door is ajar. Gently, Dany pokes her head out. The corridor is deserted. Good. She just might be able to make it if she makes a run for it.

Dany pulls down her top with both hands so that it barely covers her ass and lady parts, and bolts.

__

“Seriously?” Margaery deadpans once Dany is safely inside their suite. “You had to be a cliché?” She looks freshly out of shower, hair wet and draped in a fluffy bathrobe. Mmm, a shower seems heavenly. What Dany wouldn't give right now to be cocooned in one of those fluffy bathrobes.

“No talkie, head ouchie.” Dany croaks in a raspy voice. “Ugh, what time is it?”

“Almost nine.” Margaery throws a cotton shorts at her. “Can’t believe I had to see your bare ass first thing in the morning.”

Dany gratefully accepts the shorts, awkwardly clambering into it. Margaery holds out her phone as she dresses.

“You left it at the bar last night. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Thanks” Dany mutters, opening the camera. Her eyeliner is all smudged, her eyes are bloodshot and there’s a hickey at the base of her throat, the reddish purple hue standing out in sharp contrast to her pale skin. Seven Hells, Marge is right. She _is_ a cliché.

“Daenerys Targaryen. Do you remember what I made you promise, right before we left for this trip?” Shit, she’s using her grownup voice. Marge only ever uses this voice when she’s really, really disappointed in someone.

“Don’t fart during the flight?” Dany looks down, unable to meet her eyes.

“No! The most important one!”

“Don’t steal the tiny soaps and shampoos?”

“Daenerys!” Margaery barks impatiently.

“Don’t fuck Jon.” Dany mumbles. At that time, it had seemed like a rather easy promise to make. Why on earth would she want to jump in bed with an insufferable tool like Jon?

“Exactly!” Marge cries out, pointing her perfectly manicured index finger at Dany. “And what do you do? You fuck him, at the first chance you get.”

“To be fair, I did get other chances before.” Daenerys shrugs.

Margaery gives her a dark look. “That’s it.” She seethes. “Once we get back to King’s Landing, I’m packing you off to the Silent Sisters.”

“Aw fuck no! They’re creepy as hell.”

“Precisely. A just punishment.”

“Look Marge, can we please talk after I’ve had a shower and a few pots of coffee?” Dany pleads.

“No. We’re doing this right now.” Margaery crosses her arms. Dany eyes the bathroom, calling out to her like an oasis.

“Catelyn warned me. She told me coming here right before the wedding was a bad idea. I should have listened.”

“Pfft. Catelyn’s an anal bitch who hates joy.” Dany plops down on the couch. If she has to endure a lecture, might as well make herself comfortable. “You’re the one that said so.”

“Yes, but I’m starting to see that she had a point.” Maragaery huffs, uncrossing her arms. “Of all the people, why did it have to be Jon? I mean, seriously, this place is crawling with desperate horny people.”

“It wasn’t intentional.” Dany groans. “Look, it just happened, okay? I was really wasted and high, and I regret it already. I’m really, really sorry.” She looks up to Marge, giving her the best puppy dog eyes she can manage.

“Dany.” Maragery sighs, sitting down next to her. “I’m marrying his brother in a week. Jon’s going to be family. He’s going to be a big part of my life, which means he’s going to be a big part of your life as well. You know the rule—don’t shit where you eat. Now there’s going to be all this drama—

“There won’t be any drama.” Dany argues. "Besides, technically they're cousins."

“You guys just slept together. Of course there will be drama” Marge waves dismissively. “What will you tell Daario?”

“Nothing. He’s the one who kept insisting our relationship wasn’t exclusive” Dany rolls her eyes.

Margaery makes a face. “I was probably too mad to notice this, but you stink.” She scrunches her nose.

“Which is why I need to hit the shower.” Dany gets up. Finally.

“Waste all the water you want.” Marge looks at her with disdain. “Your sins aren’t getting washed away.”

Dany sighs. It’s going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys have a chat. Also, we meet Robb.

The Water Gardens was the biggest and most expensive resort and spa in Sunspear. Owned by the Martells, who used to be royalty in Dorne back in feudal Westeros, the property sprawls over several acres, with the main castle bearing traditional Dornish architecture of rounded domes and limestone towers, equipped with state-of-the-art, modern facilities. Naturally, it didn’t come cheap, hence they had pooled in all their savings for this trip, one last hurrah before their friends officially become grownups.

Robb and Maragery had insisted on footing the entire bill, but none of them had listened. Weddings are expensive as it is, and they were moving into a bigger place. That didn’t stop Dany from hugging Margaery several times that night, the alcohol sweetening her friend’s generous offer.

Right now, Marge could really do with some of that generosity, Dany idly thinks while getting scolded for not being ready on time.

“A half an hour nap! That is what you said. Not “almost an entire morning and very well into afternoon”! We’re going to be late. Today’s market day. You knew the itinerary Dany.”

“Yes Gods forbid we deviate from the itinerary.” Dany rolls her eyes while zipping up her sundress. It’s a simple, flowy cotton dress that comes above her knees, ideal for the balmy weather outside. She’ll pair it with flats and pray her sunglasses are dark enough to hide her raccoon eyes. Marge on the other hand, looks prim and proper with light makeup, pairing a simple white t-shirt with high-waisted floral shorts.

“Where’s Missy, by the way?” Dany asks, glancing around. “I haven’t seen her all morning.”

“She and Gray woke up at the ass crack of dawn and went out.” Margaery shrugs. “Something about “The famous marshes of Dorne and the extensive species of migratory birds they house” or whatever. They’ll meet us at the market.”

“So basically they went to a swamp?”

“Yeah basically. Also, Theon’s missing since last night.” Margaery informs casually.

“What?”

“It’s alright. He’s texted Robb that he’s alive.” Marge waves dismissively. “Who knows, maybe he _did_ get invited to a Dornish orgy.”

Well, at least someone is having their dream vacation.

They sit at the opulent lobby, waiting for the boys. Dany is staring at the fountain in the middle, wondering how the water would taste when Marge decides to break the silence.

“How was it?” She asks nonchalantly.

“Huh?”

“I’m asking, how was it? You know, with Jon?” She asks again, pointedly this time.

“I thought he was going to be your family. You sure you want to know?”

“I’m allowed to be curious.” Margaery says defensively. “I mean, it’s Jon. You hear all these stories, and, well, was he? _That_ good?”

“He was. Even better, actually.” Dany replies, feeling her ears grow hot as memories of last night come flooding back.

“I can accept that.” Margaery nods. “I still refuse to forgive you, but I’m happy for you.”

“I don’t know how I’ll talk to him after this, or even look at him.” Dany whines, giving Marge a forlorn look.

“Oh no, no. I’m not cleaning up your mess. Not this time. You talk to him and fix this.”

“I don’t know how—shit! They’re here, hide me!” Dany grabs Margaery’s arm and ducks, in a desperate bid to conceal herself from view.

“Where?”

“In your—purse?” Dany squeaks.

“Unbelievable.” Marge scoffs and shakes off Dany’s hand, standing up.

Robb and Jon stroll into the seating area, looking like they had stepped right out of a commercial. Margaery gives Robb a giddy smile before they proceed to kiss and start giggling and murmuring. Dany remains seated, unsure what to do and Jon suddenly seems very interested in the potted plants lining the walls.

“Sunspear, here we come! Everyone excited? Woohoo!” Robb exclaims, pumping his fist in the air. _He’s trying to diffuse the tension, poor thing,_ Dany realizes. And failing horribly at it.

“Robb.” Margaery interjects. “The souvenir shop here has the cutest little trinkets. I was thinking, maybe we could go check it out?”

“Why? I thought souvenir shopping was scheduled on the last day.” Robb says innocently.

“I know sweetie. I just had this sudden whim.” Marge smiles sweetly, squeezing Robb’s arm, shooting meaningful glances at their friends.

“Oh.” Robb blinks, realization dawning on him. “Yes. We’ll go. You and I.” He announces loudly. Maragery silently mouths “good luck” at her and they leave, holding hands.

Dany watches their backs, silently wishing a pit would open up in the floor, swallowing her alive and saving her from this entire ordeal.

“Can they be more obvious?” Jon scoffs, standing closer to her.

“You want to bet?” Dany chuckles weakly.

“So, umm—“ He sits next to her and clears his throat.

_Oh boy, here it comes._

“About, uh, about last night—“

“What about last night?” Dany asks breezily.

“What happened, with, you know, us—“

“Nothing.” Dany cuts him off hastily. “Nothing happened with us last night. We simply happened to fall asleep next to each other. It was hot, so that’s why we took our clothes off.”

“The room was air-conditioned.” Jon replies skeptically.

“We were wasted, we weren’t thinking clearly.”

“Seriously? Denial? That’s how you want to deal with this?” Jon asks, perplexed.

Of course. That’s exactly how she wants to deal with this. So far in her life, denial has been a wonderful friend. It’s never let her down, which is more than what she can say about a lot of other things and people.

“Look, Daenerys,” He says calmly, “I know we don’t get along—“

“Understatement of the year.” Dany snorts.

“But if you could just acknowledge what happened last night—“

“Why? So that I can be another notch on your bedpost?” Dany snaps.

“I never said that. Stop assuming things!” Jon argues hotly, his gray eyes stormy with anger. _Gods, he looks so hot when he’s_ _mad_.

_No! Bad Daenerys!_

“What do you want me to say Jon?” She asks, irritated.

“It doesn’t matter, because you’re not ready to listen to anything I say.” Jon retorts.

“Fine, you win.” Dany throws up her hands and laughs mirthlessly. “We had sex last night. I couldn’t resist myself and gave in to your charms and looks. That’s what you wanted to hear right? To boost your ego?”

Jon says nothing. He purses his lips and his jaw clenches. They glare at each other silently for a few seconds.

“I came here to have a civil conversation.” Jon finally speaks, pinching the bridge of his nose, with barely controlled anger. “I thought, for once, we could behave like mature, sensible adults. For Robb and Margaery’s sake, I hoped we could get along, bury the proverbial hatchet. Clearly, that’s an impossible task.” He gets up and starts walking.

 _So much for talking and fixing it._ “Wait.” Dany calls out.

He turns back and looks at her warily.

“Do you have this weird urge to taste the fountain water? It looks so clean and sparkly.” She can’t be the only one, right? Right?

Jon looks at her, aghast, and then shakes his head and leaves.

Dany walks, slowly, out of the lobby and into the parking, where their cab is waiting. Margaery looks at her expectantly, eager to pester her for all the details. Dany makes a mental note to avoid being alone with her at all costs. Jon is leaning against the car, glowering at her. The sun is strong and bright, but not as bright as the smile that is currently plastered on Robb’s face.

“All right!” He beams, opening the door and ushering them in. “The journey begins! Woohoo!”

_Yes. Woohoo, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's everyone doing? Here's the second chapter, hope you guys enjoy this!  
> Comments are always welcome, so please leave your thoughts and reviews in the little box and let me know what you think.  
> See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no self-control and gave Dany emotional baggage :3

On their way, Robb gives an extensive lecture on the history of the markets of Sunspear, like the nerd he was. Margaery listens with rapt attention, despite probably having done a thorough research herself before coming to this trip. Jon, who is sitting at the front, calls Robb a loser few times and promptly puts on his headphones.

Dany plasters a smile on her face and nods along. Her thoughts keep wandering off somewhere else, more specifically, to a certain someone.

It’s not like she had wanted to be petty this morning. She had resolved to be just the opposite. But the moment Jon opened his stupid mouth, she couldn’t help but lash out. It was immature and she did it anyway. She knows what she did was stupid and childish and Jon was only trying to do the right thing. That’s what made it all the more worse.

So, yes, given the circumstances she was finding it a little difficult to concentrate on Dornish markets and trade routes and their commercial relevance in feudal Westeros.

Still, Robb looks so happy and enthusiastic. It would be rude to not to at least pretend.

Lately, things were improving with Jon. They didn’t loathe each other like they used to. They weren’t friends by any means, but they had come to an unspoken understanding. It had almost been civil between them, barring the occasional quips and taunts.

And now that fragile peace has been shattered, and it’s solely Dany’s fault. Seven Hells, Marge really is going to murder her.

“After the ratified trade sanctions with Essos—“

“We’re here.” Jon flatly announces as the cab pulls to a stop. “Good class, Professor Stark.” He wryly adds, turning his head around.

“Don’t listen to him babe.” Marge coos while patting Robb’s arm. “It was very sexy, watching you talk history.”

Dany groans loudly.

The markets of Sunspear is a huge, labyrinthine complex with narrow winding lanes, rows of stalls and carts of colorful assortments, buzzing with noise of bargaining and sellers loudly advertising their goods. The place is bustling with life and energy and reminds her of the rowdy marketplaces of Meereen, which instantly makes Dany feel better.

“Smell that? That is the smell of history.” Robb takes in a deep breath.

“Smells like piss to me.” Jon sniffs.

See? This is why Dany is totally justified in her dislike for him. He always has to say something snarky and ruin everything. She opens her mouth to deliver a choice retort when Marge silences her with a dangerous look.

Robb laughs good-naturedly, slapping his cousin in the back.

“You’re just in a bad mood.” He cheerfully says.

Missandei and Gray are already there, waving at them, blissfully unaware of all the drama.

“What should we do first?” Missy claps her hands, looking way too happy for someone who spent her entire morning in a bog. “Spices? Sweets? Clothes?”

They settle on spices, and the group makes its way to the entrance. Margaery lingers behind, and so does Dany. Might as well get this over with.

“I take it that it went badly?” Marge asks quietly as they start following the others.

“Why would you say that?” Dany feigns innocence.

“I’m not blind.” Marge snaps. “I saw the expressions both of you had. Honestly Dany, all you had to do was talk to him.”

“I tried.” Dany mumbles.

“Clearly not hard enough.” Marge chastises. Shit, she sounds real angry.

“Marge, come on—“

“No.” Maragery holds up her hand. “I can’t deal with this, not right now.” She says in a voice that entertains no argument, before marching off and catching up to Robb.

\--

 _This sucks._ Dany thinks to herself as she sits dejectedly on a rickety old bench, watching her friends haggle for clove. The place is oddly similar to its Meerenese counterpart, but the thought does not bring the comfort it did initially.

She thinks about Meereen, and her childhood. On weekends, they used to drive up to the markets and spend the entire morning, always overspending on useless knickknacks. That was before—everything. Before Dad. Before Rhaella turning into a frigid bitch. Before Rhaegar—

There had been no trips to the market after they had moved to Dragonstone. Only Rhaella and her cruel taunts, Viserys sulking and shooing her away. Only that bleak estate, filled with spectres of painful memories.

 _No, no no no. No._ She is not going to the bad place. Not here. Not now.

The bench creaks loudly, and her reverie is broken.

“It seems like you’ve reached an impasse with my brother.” Robb gives her a sympathetic smile.

“That’s a classy way of saying Daenerys screwed up, again.” Dany sighs. “How much did he tell you?”

“Nothing. It was pretty obvious from the way he was scowling at you.” Robb chuckles.

“I fucked up again.” Dany groans. “Marge is never going to forgive me.”

“Maybe if you name your firstborn after her?” Robb offers helpfully.

“Relax.” Robb continues. “Margaery loves you too much to stay angry at you forever. Just let her yell at a few people here, and she’ll start feeling better.”

“Maybe. Also, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I may have been a bit harsh at Jon.”

“Jon can be stubborn. You two are quite similar actually, in that aspect.” Robb laughs. “But he’ll come around.” He assures.” You just gotta do quite a bit of apologizing to the two of them.”

“That’s not helping.” Dany shoots him a dirty look. “Aren’t you supposed to say something nice?”

“Your dress is very pretty.”

“Thank you.” Dany replies. “But how can you be so calm about all this? You’re not mad that I made a mess of everything?”

“Why would I?” Robb shrugs. “If anything, I’m grateful. Now Theon and Gray owe me money.”

“What?”

“You two always had that sexual tension going on.” Robb says defensively. “Theon said it would happen at the wedding, with all the booze and emotions. Gray gave it a few months after the wedding, but I” He points at himself smugly. “Was the only one who bet on this trip. Dany, you’re looking at a winner here.”

”You—you gambled on your friends’ sex life?” Dany asks. “Robb Stark, who are you?”

“I’m sorry.” Robb holds up his hands in surrender. “Forgive me, please?”

“I’ll consider it.” Dany replies haughtily, “If you split the pot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the short chapter. Hope you guys had fun reading this. See you again soon!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome so please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter, not to be confused with the current timeline. Also, Jon PoV yaaaay!

_Three years ago_

“Two beers, and one large fries.” Jon announces, setting said items on the table before sliding into their usual booth.

“Robb’s cooking dinner.” Margaery informs him solemnly, nervously poking her fries. “I’m just worried that he might burn down the apartment.”

“Relax.” Jon assures. “He’s right across the street. Besides, he’s learned his lesson. It’s not going to be like last time.”

“I know, I know.” Margaery chuckles weakly. “I mean, he could have taken me out to dinner, we could have ordered in. Why—why did he have to cook?”

Jon knows why.

“I’m asking her to move in with me.” His cousin had confided in him that morning, a dopey smile plastered on his face, dangling a small, shiny key. “I’m making her a nice meal tonight, to show that I’m capable of doing my share of domestic stuff.”

Jon fails to comprehend how Robb’s going to ask someone to take up residence at his place when it’s reduced to cinders already. But hey, different strokes.

“I should let the fire department know. Give them like an anonymous tip.” Margaey fidgets in her seat. “Just so they’re prepared.”

“I don’t think the fire department works like that Marge.”

“Mmm hmm” Margaey takes a small sip of her beer. “I’m just, like really nervous.”

“If you’re so worried, why don’t you go check on him?” Jon asks. In all honesty, he’s a bit worried too.

“I can’t. Daenerys will be here soon.”

“Who?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot.” Margaery huffs, crossing her arms. “I told you. She’s my best friend who’s coming down for an interview? Seriously, I’ve been talking about her nonstop since last week.”

“Believe me, I had no idea this woman existed until a few seconds ago.”

“You’re such a dick.” Margaery rolls her eyes. “Anyway, she’s going to be here any moment. Just imagine if she gets the job. She’ll move to King’s Landing!”

“Yaay.” Jon mutters sarcastically.

“Don’t you dare hit on her, Jon Stark.” Maragery says sternly, pointing her index finger at him. “She’s like my sister, so you will stay away from her.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Jon snorts. “I’ve seen your friends Marge. Under no circumstances am I going to hit on her.”

Margaery frowns and is about to retort when her phone dings.

“It’s Robb.” She tells Jon. “He’s asking where I kept the first aid box.”

“Well, he’s texting. So he must have at least a few fingers left.” Jon offers helpfully.

“Damn it. Now I really have to go.” Margaery sighs. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Do not leave the booth and do not eat my fries. If she gets here, make small talk and keep her entertained, okay?”

“I don’t even know what she looks like!” Jon yells at her retreating form.

He waits a few minutes after Margaery’s gone before promptly helping himself to her food. She’s going to be in a very forgiving mood after Robb pops the question.

It’s a Wednesday evening, so the bar’s not that crowded. It’s mostly regulars like him, occupying their usual seats. Jon scrolls through his phone idly for a while.

When he looks up, a slow but steady trickle of patrons have started pouring in. Jon gives the place a quick and practiced scan, and—jackpot.

Sitting just a few tables away from him is the one of the most beautiful woman Jon has ever seen. And he has been with his fair share of attractive women. With her straight, platinum-blonde hair, her delicate and elegant features and curvaceous figure emphasized by a snug gray pantsuit, she was literally perfection. She looks a bit lost, fiddling with her fingers and occasionally craning her neck to look around.

Jon takes a deep breath and fixes his hair. Marge is definitely going to give him shit for abandoning their booth. But it will be so worth it. Hell, for a woman this gorgeous, he’s ready to abandon Robb.

He walks up to her. “Hi.” He greets.

“Hey.” She looks up, slightly surprised. Her eyes are a striking shade of violet. Jon has never met anyone with violet eyes before.

“So uh, this is a dumb question.” Jon feigns bashfulness. “But are you here alone?”

“Um yeah.” She replies.

“May I?” Jon points to the empty chair across her.

“Umm yeah. Sure.” She says a bit unsurely.

“What brings you to this dump?” He asks her jovially.

“I’ve never been here before.” She admits sheepishly. “I’m actually meeting a friend.”

“What a co-incidence.” Jon flashes her a brilliant smile. “So am I.”

“Really?” She smiles back, visibly relaxing.

“Technically, a friend’s friend.” Jon shrugs. “I was supposed to stay and keep a watch for her to show up.” He jabs his thumb towards the booth’s direction. “But then I saw you, and well, I had to come and say hi.”

“Thanks.” She replies shyly, tucking her hair behind her ears. “But what if you miss this person?”

“Eh.” Jon waves dismissively. “Dolores can find her own way.”

“Her name is Dolores?” The girl asks skeptically.

“Or Debrah. Whatever. Man it’s like Margaery handpicks the lamest, plainest chicks to be friends with.” Jon chuckles. “Anyway, can I buy you a drink?”

Something dark flashes across her features before she forces a smile. “So you’re saying that she’s not worth your time because she’s—unattractive?” She questions, raising an eyebrow.

“I never said that.” Jon hastily answers. Apparently he’s struck a nerve. “But no way is she going to be more beautiful than you. I’m Jon, by the way. I didn’t get your name.”

“That’s because I didn’t give it to you.” She replies coolly.

 _So that’s how it is._ “You will.” He smirks.

“You’re really arrogant, but you know that already.” She tells him bluntly.

“Girls love it.” Jon shrugs, dropping his pretense. This is becoming more fun than he expected.

“You’re here!” Margaery stands at the entrance, face all flushed, grinning like a madwoman. Looks like Robb has asked already. “Dany! Ohmygodohmygod I can’t believe this!”

“My friend’s here.” Jon’s companion informs him pleasantly. “I’d introduce you to her, but I take it you two are already acquainted?”

_Ah fuck._

“And you’ve already met Jon.” Margaery coos.

“Yes, it’s been a blast.” The girl—Dany says wryly.

“Okay. You two booth. Now.” Marge orders. “Robb’s cleaning up and coming over. I’m going to go order the biggest bottle of champagne they have here.”

Jon nods at her, dumfounded. Dany gathers her stuff and gets up.

“By the way, I’m Daenerys.” She tells him smugly. “Maybe this time you’ll remember it. And you really should have just waited for me at the booth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F for Jon
> 
> So we finally get to understand the source of Dany's hostility towards Jon, to be explored more in the later chapters. They say first impression matters and Jon definitely didn't make a good one XD
> 
> Your kudos and comments are precious to me so please let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst, bad parenting, mentions of childhood trauma.

The ride back is a tense, awkward one.

Dany rolls down her window and watches the cityscape zoom by, an eclectic mix of medieval-era mansions and sleek skyscrapers. The sun is dipping on the western horizon, casting the city in brilliant hues. It’s beautiful, really. Too bad nobody else was in the mood to enjoy it.

But Dany does. The warm breeze ruffles her hair as she looks up at the sky bursting with scarlet and pink and gold. It’s so bright, so much different than the grey stone cliffs and chilly ocean winds of Dragonstone.

 _Nothing good ever happens in a place where everything is so gray,_ pre-pubescent Dany had thought the first time she had set eyes on Dragonstone. And it didn’t.

__

Dany’s moping back in her suite when her phone starts ringing. Marge is out with Robb. Missy is out with Gray. Dany is staying in with her miserable thoughts.

She curses when she sees the name displayed on the screen. Of course it had to be today, this crappy day that refuses to end.

Dany considers hanging up and turning her phone off. But Rhaella is relentless. She’s going to keep texting and calling her friends until Dany gives in. Probably call the resort too.

Sighing, Dany answers the call. Might as well get this over with.

“Good evening Daenerys.” Rhaella Targaryen’s prim and proper voice greets her.

“Evening Mother.” Dany replies stiffly.

“You don’t very pleased.” Rhella tsks. “I gather you’re on a vacation at Sunspear.”

“Viserys told you.” Dany sighs. Keeping her brother on her Instagram followers list was a bad idea, but Dany didn’t quite have the heart to remove Vis.

“What’s so wrong about it?” Her mother questions sharply. “You won’t tell me your whereabouts, and he knows I’m worried about you.”

“Of course” Dany replies flatly.

“I saw the stories.” Rhaella continues, eager to find a weak spot. “Your clothes look cheap. But I suppose that’s all you can afford from your dead-end job.”

“It’s not dead-end.”

“Please.” Rhaella admonishes. “You don’t have your own office or car, and you live in a midtown apartment, which you share with another person.” Dany can imagine her mother, with a sour expression, shuddering at the concept of shared living space. It almost makes her smile.

“And those friends of yours. With such company, you have no hope of meeting a respectable young man—“

“You mean a society douchebag.” Dany scoffs.

“Is that what your new vagabond lifestyle has taught you? To cuss at your mother?”

“My lifestyle is perfectly fine, thank you.” Dany says through gritted teeth.

“I just don’t understand. When there’s a perfect position for you here at—“

“I don’t want it!” Dany cries out. “I’m not coming back. How many times do I have to keep saying that before you finally understand?”

“Enough.” Rhaella seethes. “Enough of your childish outbursts, enough of your juvenile resentment at your mother. You will put an end to this nonsense and come back where you belong, with your family.”

“Juvenile?” Dany asks, baffled. “After everything you did—“

“Grow up darling.” Her mother scoffs. “In case it has escaped your notice, we all suffer. You’re nothing special.”

“I, um, I have to go.” Dany says quietly.

“Daenerys.” Rhaella sighs, voice softening. “Whatever difference we’ve had, I’m still your mother. All mothers are harsh on their daughters sometimes. Come home, that’s all I want.”

“I really do have to go.”

“All right.” Rhaella’s voice sounds small. “I do miss you.” She adds quietly before hanging up.

Rhaella always wins. No matter how far Dany runs, her mother always knows how to hurt her, to get past her walls like it’s nothing. Always, always.

No, no, no, no. Dany thinks to herself, furiously blinking away her tears. She’s not going to think of the past, of all the bad stuff.

“If I look back I’m lost.” She whispers to herself, curling up and hugging her knees. “If I look back I’m lost. If I look back—“Her words choke on a sob.

The front door swings open and Maragaery saunters in. Her brows rise quizzically when she sees Dany sitting on the floor.

Dany looks up, and watches as her friend’s eyes widen with realization.

“Hey.” Dany says weakly. “I was uh, just leaving.”

Wordlessly, Maragaery wraps her arms around her.

“I’m sorry.” Dany sniffles. “For last night. And this morning.”

“I know, I know.” Marge pats her back.

“I was being a selfish jerk. I’m always screwing things up.” Dany sniffs.

“You do mess things up sometimes.” Marge agrees. “But you’re no jerk. You’re just someone who went through things nobody deserves to go through. So whatever shit Rhaella told you doesn’t matter okay? Because you’re better than her. In every possible way.”

“Okay.” Dany smiles weakly. “Okay.”

Margaery hugs her tighter, and they sit like that for a while before Marge starts squirming.

“Hey Dany.” She says sheepishly. “I love you and would love to continue hugging you, but I really have to pee.”

“Just go.” Dany laughs as Marge awkwardly hoists herself up.

Rhaella was wrong, so, so wrong. This is where Daenerys Targaryen belongs, and nowhere else.

\--

She finds Jon sitting alone in the bar counter, nursing a glass of scotch and watching the flatscreen television with a bored expression on his face.

“Do you mind?” She asks him meekly, pointing to the stool next to him.

“Free country.” He shrugs.

“You here to yell at me some more?” He narrows his eyes at Dany as she hops on the barstool.

“Umm no. I actually, uh, came here to apologize.” Dany gives him a contrite look.

“Oh.” He blinks in surprise. “That sounds nice.”

“Yeah, and I got you something. Technically, I got it for your mom. I saw it at a stall today. She’s always been like, really nice to me. Nicer than you. Not—not that I’m here to accuse you again.” Dany rambles.

“She is always weirdly nice to you.” Jon scrunches his face. “Can I see it?”

“Right, of course. Here.” Dany takes it out of her purse. It’s a single blue rose, pressed into a slab of thick, yellowed parchment paper.

“I know blue roses are her favorite.” Dany holds out the paper towards Jon. “So when I saw it, I had to get one for her.”

“Thanks.” Jon says, carefully examining the parchment. “Wow. They have winter roses down here? I would’ve never guessed.”

“Yeah, it’s supposed to be super rare. They only had a few of these.” It didn’t come cheap either, but Dany chooses to omit that part. “The guy told me this story. So once upon a time there was this prince who stole away a lovely and spirited maiden who was to marry another lord. He put her up in a tower beyond the Red Mountains. This tower had a garden, where the prince planted blue roses, to remind his beloved of her home. Every day, he watered the plants and toiled at the garden. Still, the winter roses shouldn’t have bloomed in the Dornish heat. Yet, they did. Because the prince loved his maiden, and she loved him back. The tower’s long gone now, crumbled into dust. But the garden remains, and it’s the only place in Dorne where blue winter roses bloom.”

“The stories Dornishmen come up with.” Jon chuckles. “They probably grow these at greenhouses.”

“Yeah probably.” Dany nods. “But I like the story better. That love made something impossible happen.”

“That’s a cool line.” Jon notes. “I might steal it.”

“For what?”

“Hmm, we’ll see.” He says cryptically. “But thanks, again. This is a really cool gift. My mom’s going to love it. I probably would’ve gotten her a bottle opener or something.”

“You’re welcome. And I’m sorry about this morning. You had good intentions and I was being a baby. It was stupid.”

“Apology accepted.” Jon solemnly nods.

“Okay, then I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening.” Dany gives him a mock bow.

“Or you could stay.” Jon says quickly. “I mean, uh Theon’s coming.” He says quickly. “You want to watch him try to pick up girls and failing terribly at it?”

“Sure.” Dany shrugs. “Sounds fun.”

“To being bad friends.” Jon raises his glass when Dany’s fruity, fancy cocktail arrives. She deserves fruit syrup and alcohol after suffering through Rhaella.

“Terrible friends.” Dany giggles, clinking her glass against his.

She did belong here, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who grew up in a dysfunctional, toxic family, I can personally attest that abuse isn't always neglect or hatred. In a lot of cases, it's your parents loving you but still doing wrong by you. Rhaella in this fic does care for Daenerys, but she expresses that affection in a terrible way. Doesn't excuse what she did though. Wanted to make that clear.
> 
> That being said, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you guys enjoy reading as well. Your kudos and comments are little treats of serotonin, so please leave lots and lots of them. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's been quite a while. I wish you all a happy new year! To my readers living in the US, please stay safe. 
> 
> TW: Mention of death and mental illness.

“No Robb” Margaery gently chastises. “I am not letting you gamble away all our savings.”

“But I’m on a hot streak.” Robb pouts.

“Unfortunately, this is where it must end.” Marge huffs, voice remaining firm. “In case you don’t remember, the wedding is less than a week away. This is a really, really bad time to go bankrupt.”

“Yes Robb, please wait at least till your marriage loses its spark and Marge starts having an affair.” Dany helpfully provides.

“Exactly.” Marge nods in assent.

“Fine.” Robb says in a small voice, sadly looking around the bright lights and spinning tables of the casino. “I don’t suppose any of us are going to bed this early.” He says sagaciously. “Where next?”

“Bar.” Everyone says in unison.

__

Ironically, they end up at a corner booth, crammed against each other.

“Replace the fancy cocktails with cheap swill and the ridiculously hot bartender with Davos’ homely mug, and it’s like we’re right back home.” Theon observes wisely.

Several toasts are made to Robb and Margaery. Theon’s jokes get more and explicit with every round of drinks and Jon wishes Marge good fortune in the wars to come. They all roll their eyes and boo loudly when Missy and Gray excuse themselves for some “alone time”. Gray blushes furiously, but Missy only laughs, giving them the finger while dragging him away.

Eventually, Theon pulls away the boys to the karaoke stage, leaving only Dany and Marge behind.

“Just imagine” Dany points at Robb, currently botching a popular love duet, “This time next week, you’ll be _married_ to that guy.”

“Can’t wait.” Margaery gushes, but her smile falters, glancing around nervously.

“Is something wrong?” Dany enquires. “You’re not being your usual control-freak demonic self.”

“This is stupid.” Marge chews her lip. “But I’m scared.”

“Scared?” Dany repeats, dumbly. “Of what?” Margaery has never, ever been scared of anything. In fact, she thrived on other people’s fears.

“I’m going to get married. Like, _married_ married.” Margaery explains in small voice.

“Yeah.” Dany snorts, slurping loudly on her straw. “Still can’t believe you’re legally allowed to.”

“I’m serious.” Marge scoffs. “And everything will change after that. And once you’re married, that’s it. No going back. Ever. Not without involving court procedures and a very disappointed grandmother.”

“Look” Dany sighs, taking Marge’s free hand resting on the tabletop. “I’m no expert on happy marriages. But you love Robb, right? I know you do.”

“Yes” Marge smiles fondly at Robb, who hits a particularly high falsetto. “Against my better judgement, I do.”

“There’s your answer” Dany shrugs. “Screw everything else. Of course things will change, things _always_ change. It’s probably going to be difficult. Painful too, yeah.”

“You’re not helping.” Maragery deadpans.

“I’m getting to it.” Dany assures. “My brother once told me that love is our greatest glory and our greatest folly. That it’s the noblest quest we undertake. We weep, we hurt, we bleed for love, yet we must carry on. It takes all our strength, because love is not for the weak.”

“So you got to carry on Margaery Tyrell.” Dany smiles, squeezing her friend’s hand. “And have faith. Because you’re strong.”

“Wow.” Marge says softly. “That—that was surprisingly beautiful.”

“What do you mean _surprisingly_?” Dany bristles.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Marge swirls the straw inside her empty glass. “I was fully expecting you to make a smartass comment or an obscene joke. Or both.”

“It’s called having range.” Dany primly informs.

“Anyway, thank you for the words of wisdom.” Marge says sincerely. “Moments like these are exactly why I put up with you.”

“Pfft. You’re lucky to have me and you know it.”

“Huh. It’s weird.” Margaery says cryptically.

“What is?” Dany prods, intrigued.

“That you won’t take your own advice and carry on.” Marge remarks shrewdly. “That you won’t dump this loser you’re supposedly dating and give happiness a chance, a real chance.”

“I have fun with Daario.” Dany argues defensively, pulling her hand away. “I don’t want a relationship.”

“He treats you awfully, and hasn’t texted or called even once ever since we came here.” Marge retorts. “Explain to me where the fun is.”

“We like our respective space.” Dany shoots back.

“Daenerys.” Margaery’s voice softens. “You’re not your mother, or your father, or Viserys. You aren’t doomed to repeat their patterns. I want you to be happy, I truly do.”

“Happy like you?” Dany chuckles drily. “I’m sure there’s an actual law prohibiting me from getting married and procreating. As I’ve said before, I refuse to pass down my messed up DNA.”

“And as I’ve said before, stop saying that crap!” Margaery cries out hotly.

“My brother is insane, my mother is a vile person. My father is both. Rhaegar was the only decent one, and he ended up dead.” Dany explains calmly. “So yeah, I’m pretty sure my DNA isn’t entirely functional.”

“But that doesn’t mean—ugh” Marge pulls the ends of her perfectly tousled hair in frustration. “Look, marriage and babies aren’t imperative to happiness. All I’m saying is that you deserve better than what you allow yourself. You deserve to be happy, in whichever way you choose.”

“Fine.” Dany concedes. “All I can promise is that I’ll reevaluate my umm, relationship with Daario when we get back.”

“I’ll take that for now.” Marge nods. “I swear, you’ll make my all my hair turn gray before I even hit thirty.”

“At least we’ll find out if Robb has a cougar kink.”

“Hey babe.” Robb trudges back to the table, words slightly slurring. “Did you hear me sing?”

“I did” Marge coos as if talking to a child. “It was wonderful.”

“I knew it!” Robb beams, before lowering himself and planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Theon grins lecherously, Jon makes gagging noises and Dany laughs, suddenly feeling lighter. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Jon giving her a curious look.

Marge and Robb will be fine, she thinks. They’ll be able to carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 had been a strange, turbulent and difficult year. But it did get me to start writing again, after almost a decade. And it did get me an unexpected amount of love and support from my readers on Ao3. Your kudos, thoughtful criticism and words of encouragement were one of the few good things I've experienced in 2020. So, thank you, for being a constant bright spot throughout a dark, dark year. I can only hope that I have been able to do the same for you.
> 
> Please leave your comments and help me improve! See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Good enough to continue?  
> Your thoughts and reviews are always welcome, so hit that little box below and let me know what you think of the first chapter.


End file.
